


second go (playlist)

by Elendraug



Series: second go [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: Playlist for thesecond goseries.





	second go (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since 2011, holy shit.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's been along for the ride with me.
> 
>  **NOTE:** This is still a work in progress because I wanted to get the series posted for 3/11, so more will be added as soon as I have time to work with the formatting, but for now it's at least all the tracks directly referenced for these fics. Thanks for your patience!

lights - same sea (acoustic)

tycho - spectre (bibio remix)

lights - follow you down

uppermost - reminder

lights - second go

lights - oil and water

interpol - interlude 2


End file.
